


Another Day

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [12]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos awakes to what may well be a new life to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: Methos (whom I do NOT own, alas.)  
> Prompt: Day.  
> Rating/Warnings: Gen  
> Word count: 390  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor any part of the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made. Not even trying to. :-)  
> Author's Note: Thanks to jinxed_wood for the prompt, and to the wonderful em_kellesvig for beta-duty! :-) Any errors remain my own.  
> Prompt Table: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/11492.html#cutid2

  
Tears filled Methos' eyes. It was, after all, the morning after.  
  
He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling in wonder. He could not believe his luck. He was alive.  
  
Duncan had wanted him to live. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Live-by-the-code-die-by-the-code Duncan. He, of all people, had wanted Methos to live. It was a hard to grasp fact that Duncan should have chosen life for the Immortal who had once been one of the Horsemen. Cassandra had certainly made sure he understood only too well what she had gone through. Yet MacLeod had called her off when she'd been about to kill her tormentor.  
  
Methos had been at her mercy. There had been nothing he could have said, nothing he could have done to defend himself. He had not just been physically unable to stop her. Even his survival instinct had given in to emotion. A frighteningly strong part of him had been ready to submit to her judgement, to which Silas' Quickening exposed him helplessly, in any case. It had taken Duncan to protect him.  
  
But instead of eternal darkness, eternal nothingness, sweet young morning greeted Methos. The sun shone in through the window. Its light, albeit weak, told him that life still pulsed through his veins. So did the faint scent of lavender rising from his bedsheets. It reminded him that he was still breathing. Even his full bladder was bliss, because it showed he was alive. His past had caught up with him in an attack from two fronts, and miraculously he had survived.  
  
Why?  
  
Knowing Duncan, Methos was sure that he hadn't wanted his head for himself. Cassandra had the first right to that, and for more than one reason, MacLeod should have respected that right.  
  
So, why?  
  
Forgiveness could hardly be the answer, for Duncan had no right to forgive in Cassandra's stead, nor did he have it in him, either. Killing and raping were decidedly beyond the scope of things MacLeod could accept in any fashion. So why? Why had Duncan saved his life?  
  
There was one reason he could think of. One he barely dared hoped for. It made the tears in his eyes brim over, but he shrunk back from even pondering that possibility. Too big a hope. Until he knew for sure, he'd have to go on and live, grow stronger, fight for another day.


End file.
